Is this Hoe-on-the-Go?
by Meridian Diamond
Summary: An unexpecting Luneth returns to his dorm one night, falling prey to a surprise that awaits him. Yeah, he sure was surprised. She was, too. AU, sort of Luneth/Refia/Ingus XD Rated for Themes


**Is this Hoe-on-the-Go?**

**...**

"_I've been waiting for you_."

"What?"

Luneth didn't even turn the lights on yet when his eyes swiveled to look for the source of the voice; strangely, the room was lit up, and by candles placed on the desk that separated his bed from his other roommate's. The curtains were drawn together, only little of the moonlight filtering in through the large window that overlooked the best view of the school: It created a good effect on the blackness of the room as the shadows stilled. He feared an intrusion, but everything was where he left it…except for that big difference that was on his roommate's bed. He certainly didn't expect a bonus from a thief: Flower petals were on the bed, their scent flowing into his nostrils. And something else was on the bed…

His hand was dead cold on the handle.

On the bed was a woman. An almost _naked_ woman, sprawled on the tangled sheets, back facing him, stretched in a suggestive position clad in only her lacy underwear, or, if Luneth was correct, _lingerie_. He actually had his eyes squinted to see that her bra strap was unfastened. Her waist was a steep slope, curves at every given outline he could make out in the darkness. She had shoulder-length hair that glowed gold, silky and smooth. Eventually, his eyes had to travel a bit further right, his grip of reason loosening.

"Don't you know how lonely I've been?"

Luneth likened her voice to a thousand little chimes.

The lady slid her smooth long legs off the bed. Instantly, a vision of him running his hands up and down them surfaced into his mind.

She stood straight up, facing the velvet curtains and wrapped her arms around herself. Standing up, Luneth was almost a head taller than her, and that only made him want to lock himself in a firm embrace around her small frame, her flawless and milky skin burning in his palms. "I didn't realize how much I needed you…It hurts to feel so incomplete, so _unsatisfied_…"

Her shoulders were dipped in fabric that was the blanket she put on herself then, limiting the view Luneth could see of her.

Luneth wasn't sure if he dialed Hoe-On-The-Go, but whoever it was, he could just kiss them. The form of her gorgeous body made prominent curves in the covers she was wearing, particularly below her torso, which he very much appreciated. If she would just _turn around_, then he'd see the full personification of heaven.

"I understand that you might not want this…But I do, I really do. It's hard without you anymore. I don't know if I'm going insane with _need_, but it's just so overpowering," the woman said, sighing. Luneth was aching from where he was, readying to pounce at her with all his brute strength and pin her down the bed. "I missed the way your arms felt around me, the way your voice sounds while you whisper sweet nothings in my ear, how you make me squirm and writhe and scream…You don't know how badly I yearned for you, how I want your body pressed against mine, how agonizing it is to be a victim to your charm. As sick as it is of me, I relish the thought of you scooping me in your arms and not let me go, kiss me senseless, have me underneath wherever you please. Now, I'm alone and lonely and just _throbbing_ for you."

She faced him fully, revealing her perfectly creamy body to Luneth's virgin eyes. At that instant, the look of desire disappeared from her face.

The redheaded woman froze in her tracks as soon as she saw the silver-haired man. Fear and realization struck her like a hammer—humiliation was every fiber of her being as the redness spread throughout her body, coating her crimson: Wildly, she wrapped the blanket around herself to cover what delightful portion Luneth saw of her chest.

With a shocked expression, Luneth wondered—not as much as he did about how bare her skin looked, though—how she managed to still talk. "…Ingus isn't here?"

The spicy tinge of her voice was gone, replaced by a shocked whispery one. It was hard to see her as anything else but a turn-on now that Luneth was flashed by such a sexually demanding sight.

Luneth raised his thumb to point at the door behind him, his gaze fixed at her exposed thighs now that she was just a distance away. "He won't be back till later."

"Oh…Can you wait outside so I can change?"

He nodded, in a daze. Her request was just too adorable. Before he shut the door close as he stepped outside, he admired her mile-long legs and her cute butt.

Being Ingus's dorm mate is going to be a lot more interesting from now on.

…

A few hours later, Ingus would find his friend sleeping on his bed, a satisfied look on his face.

He received a text from his girlfriend Refia at the same time. He flipped open his phone, reading the context of what she had to say.

Ingus glanced back at the sleeping Luneth.

Well, that explains it.

…

**Taking a break from **_Vocaloid_** XD I ABSOLUTELY LOVE FINAL FANTASY 3! :DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD I'M HALFWAY THROUGH THE STORY AND I'M ALREADY LOVING INGUSxREFIA! X3 Don't flame me! I mainly ship her with Ingus, but I don't mind her with Arc or Luneth or Desch. It was a ship too beautiful not to support! I almost died knowing how little the fandom was, even more when I found out about the shipping! Woe is me! I'm DESTINED to like crack! Oh well! X3 It's crack or bust.**


End file.
